The present invention refers to a pressure plug for supporting electric cables, particularly one of the type that is forced under percussion into a hole purposely formed in a wall and while being formed by a integral member made from synthetic plastics material, is formed by differentiated portions such as a flattened head, provided with means for the insertion of a flexible tie or another binding element, and a rigid shaft provided along the entire length thereof, except over; a short thicker portion, where it is connected to the said head, with a plurality of flanges or annular ribs that are identical and equidistantly spaced apart.
These plugs, as said above, are attached to a wall by inserting them under pressure in a hole purposely formed in the wall. To achieve a stable fixation it is necessary that the diameter of said hole should be slightly smaller than the diameter of the annular ribs so that these annular ribs are forced to reduce their diameter and adapt themselves to the diameter of the hole, which they do by deformation of the annular plane thereof and adoption of a undulating configuration therefor, in a curved or gathered style.
This undulating curved or gathered configuration is the result of a completely irregular distribution that does not assure the stability of fixation, since each annular rib will deform in a different way depending on the direction of the percussion, the hardness of the material in the different layers thereof inside the hole in the wall and on whether the hole has been correctly made, both with regard to the plug/hole diameter relationship and in the inclination thereof relative to the plane of the wall.
With the purpose of assuring the stable fixation of the plug under any circumstances whatsoever, the solution has been adopted of forming the annular ribs in such a way that, when inserting the plug in the hole appropriate for the purpose, the annular ribs are deformed in a regular way like a barbed arrangement.
In accordance with the foregoing solution, the pressure plug for supporting electric cables has been developed, according to which each and every one of the annular ribs has two or more mutually linearly aligned radial gaps that define a like number of longitudinal slots.
A characteristic of the invention is that the radial gaps of the annular ribs determining the longitudinal slots are regularly arranged.
Another characteristic of the invention is to be found in that the number of longitudinal slots is such that it allows the gapped annular ribs to have, in each case, a sufficient capacity of anchorage in the hole.
Finally, the invention contemplates that the longitudinal slots are preferably distributed according to an arrangement of the group formed by diametrical opposition, separation at 120xc2x0, separation at 90xc2x0, separation at 72xc2x0, separation at 60xc2x0 and separation at 45xc2x0.